Delirio y Muerte
by Embercita
Summary: Cuando sabes que la muerte está a sólo un paso, lo único que quieres es vivir y refugiarte en las nuevas sensaciones. Spoiler DH. HarryxHermione. Limme.


**_Fic dedicado a Jos Black. _**

Mi primer Harry Hermione. Espero que les guste.

Advierto que tiene escenas con una clara connotación sexual. Y tiene **spolier** de DH, de hecho está basado en un momento del libro.

Un beso desde Nunca Jamás.

Ember.

**_"Delirio y Muerte"_**

Con la cabeza apoyada bajo sus brazos, Harry meditaba sobre el futuro tétrico que se le avecinaba.

Estaba acostado a lo largo de una de las literas, pensando en el ayer, el hoy y el débil mañana que se hacía cada vez más difuso entre sus manos. Algo dentro de él le decía que debería enfrentar la muerte antes de lo pensado, y no era un simple instinto que lo llamaba a estar preparado, sino que casi parecía una advertencia que el mismo Voldemort le estuviera transmitiendo a través de la cicatriz. Y eso lo traía muy preocupado, aún más desde la partida de Ron…

La angustia se aferraba en su pecho, se hacía parte de sus latidos, respiraba con él y hacía que el peso de sus propios hombros fuera muy complicado de llevar. Sabía que él era la esperanza para todo el mundo mágico, que en sus dedos estaba la libertad que su padre le había querido heredar… incluso muriendo por ello. Pensó en Sirius, en sus bromas, en el ánimo que siempre le ofrecía, mostrándole en toda ocasión el mejor lado de la vida. Y Dumbledore, uno de sus mayores pilares. El hombre más sabio que había conocido, aquel que confiaba plenamente en él, enseñándole millares de secretos.

Por todo aquel amor recibido, por todos aquellos sacrificios, él debía luchar como nunca frente a un enemigo demasiado poderoso. Pero no estaba listo, no se sentía preparado para morir, aunque debería hacerlo si así podía proteger a quienes amaba. Harry Potter había prometido hacerse cargo, y todos esperaban que cumpliera con su palabra.

Un gimoteo lo desconcentró de sus cavilaciones, y una amarga sonrisa se posó en su labios. Era ella…. Ella lloraba desde la sala. Venía llorando hace ya unos cuantos días, y eso le quemaba el pecho. La culpa le quemaba el pecho.

Se levantó con cansancio, caminado hacia ella arrastrando los pies. Los cabellos sueltos de la chica le cubrían el rostro y la leve luz de la lámpara de aceite iluminaba parte de aquellos rizos desordenados.

- Hermione…- la llamó, deteniéndose junto a ella. Su mano le rozó la nuca, como una caricia olvidada para que detuviera su llanto.

De inmediato Hermione dejó de llorar, y se irguió de un respingo, mirando con sus ojos acuosos el rostro preocupado de su amigo. No quería darle más problemas, más dificultades… Harry ya tenía mucho que enfrentar y ella quería ayudarlo, ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible.

Se levantó de golpe e intentó sonreír, aunque de seguro hasta la muerte sabía sonreír mejor. Harry destapó un ojo de la chica que se hallaba cubierto por un rebelde mechón e intentó infundirle tranquilidad a través de su mirada. Necesitaba que los ojos de Hermione brillaran como lo solían hacer.

- Dime, Harry- le respondió, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de su mano- ¿Quieres algo para comer?, ¿tienes hambre?-.

Él negó por toda respuesta y tomó asiento en el sillón del cual Hermione se había parado. Estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar a la chica, y entrelazó su mano con la de ella…

- Ven, siéntate conmigo- Hermione asintió con debilidad, y tomó asiento sobre el regazo de Harry. Se sentía bien estar ahí, como si nada malo pudiera sucederle cuando su mejor amigo estaba a su lado.

Los brazos de Harry rodearon su cintura, y ella echó su peso hacia atrás, apoyándose en aquel pecho por el que tantas chicas suspiraban en Hogwarts.

Tenía miedo, más miedo de lo que quería aceptar. Y sabía que Harry también temía, aunque no lo anunciara en voz alta. El mañana se veía casi imposible con dementores, mortífagos y tantas horribles criaturas dando vuelta… las pesadillas por las noches se hacían insoportables. Y el terror, la incertidumbre eran sentimientos con los que no podía convivir en paz.

Sus ojos se volvieron a repletar de lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry y soltó aquellas cristalinas gotas que eran la exteriorización de aquella sensación de vértigo que constantemente la perseguía. Con sus brazos delgados rodeó el cuello del muchacho y escondió su rostro en la curvatura que comenzaba en sus hombros, buscando asilo como si aquel lugar fuera una guarida.

Ella convulsionaba en sus brazos, con aquel dolor que sufren aquellos que saben que la muerte está cerca… y que aún no están listos para alcanzarla. Habían tantas experiencias que le quedaban por experimentar. Tantos juegos, risas, momentos maravillosos que debían vivir… pero la vida se les escapaba, como ráfagas de aire indómitas que pasaban por sus costados.

Estrechó con fuerza a su amiga. La comprendía más allá de lo que era posible, porque él también deseaba llorar y desahogarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que comprimían su alma. Con su mano buscó el rostro de Hermione, y lo levantó, para admirar su cara, para contemplar al pilar que le iba quedando…

Los ojos mieles le brillaban con tal intensidad que Harry creyó cegarse durante un segundo, y se acercó a ella, besando su mejilla pálida justo cuando una gota salada descendía por ahí.

Hermione se sorprendió, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo que le recordó a esas tantas tardes en Hogwarts frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común. Y le gustaba sentirse así, no como Hermione Granger "la chica en busca del Horrocrux", sino como una adolescente normal, con problemas normales.

Se sonrojó tras aquel suave beso recibido y clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban… un color que reflejaba esperanza en cada parte de su ovalada superficie. Su corazón pareció latir a una mayor velocidad… y sabía que sólo había una cosa que la podía hacer sentir mejor…

… una cosa que Harry pudo leer en su expresión de súplica, de lástima, de miedo y de ganas de vivir un poco más.

Se besaron de repente, como si hubieran sido impulsados por una fuerza invisible. Harry apresó aquella pequeña cintura con sus brazos, y Hermione enredó sus manos en aquel cabello negro de la nuca de su amigo.

Nunca se había besado con anterioridad, aunque no lo parecía. Se conocían tan bien, compartían sentimientos tan parecidos que hasta besándose se sentían absolutamente cómodos. Sabían que no había nadie que los entendiera como el uno al otro, y a través de ese intercambio de caricias se sentían vivos, olvidando la muerte que pronto los podría envolver en su oscuro manto.

La lengua de Harry reconoció aquel sabor dulce de esa boca tan cercana y extraña a la vez. Las sensaciones de calidez que emanaban sus suspiros acelerados, y el roce de esas pequeñas manos en su cuello… eran magníficas.

_¿Por qué sus corazones parecían galopar?, ¿por qué estando así se sentían más vivos que nunca?... _

De a poco Hermione se fue deshaciendo de aquel grueso jearsey que parecía ahogarla. Con sus manos nerviosas Harry la ayudó, y pronto la prenda quedó olvidada en el suelo, mientras él colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de la chica.

Eran una manos frías, grandes, pero sutiles. Sus dedos ásperos acariciaban esa tersa espalda que parecía encorvarse con cada beso dado, con cada intercambio de lengua.

El consiente se mezclaba con el inconsciente. Las dudas parecían ser respondidas con cada murmullo incoherente que salía de sus labios. Y los sueños parecían ser más reales mientras mantenían esa danza impensada, prohibida, pero absolutamente embriagadora.

Hermione desabrochó con desesperación la camisa que él tenía puesta, sacando de tirón los botones que se regaron por la habitación. Besó aquel pecho desnudo aspirando el varonil aroma que brotaba de esa piel curtida, y se tensó cuando sintió las manos de Harry recorrer su vientre, en caricias ascendentes y descendentes.

La pasión permitía que los temores fueran dejados a segundo plano, como si desaparecieran mientras ellos se besaban con locura. Probablemente jamás se habrían besado en Hogwarts, ni en una fiesta, incluso el alcohol no habría sido suficiente para provocar aquella reacción. Pero la muerte, la incertidumbre y la culpa copulaban en un efecto desesperado… que llevaba a desear vivir, con tal de olvidar.

Una vez que la camiseta de la chica acompañó al jearsey en el suelo, Harry sonrió y llevó sus manos al molesto sujetador blanco que cubría los pechos de Hermione.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un leve momento, y en esa agónica mirada que ella le dirigía, él supo que podía continuar… podía seguir hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Las aureolas rosadas de sus pechos parecían dos marcas inmaculadas que pedían a gritos ser besadas, mordidas, acariciadas por unas manos deseosas de hacerlo. Y él hizo caso a aquel llamado, sintiendo como los dientes de la chica se enterraban en sus labios.

Los suspiros parecían expirar con fuerza desde sus narices, y a ellos se sumaron las gotas de sudor que los cubrían, como rastros de la primera lluvia de una incipiente estación otoñal.

- Vamos… vamos a las literas- le propuso Harry al oído, tras un leve jadeo que apretaba su garganta.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica brillaron en contraste a la luz amarillenta de la lámpara, y un leve asentimiento de su cabeza bastó para que él la tomara en sus brazos, y la arrastrara entre besos robados hasta la pieza donde minutos antes meditaba.

La recostó contra el colchón, sintiendo aquellos latidos que tronaban contra su pecho. No era su primera vez, no después de su relación con Ginny… pero sabía que Hermione nunca había hecho nada parecido y que sólo la impulsaba a seguir el miedo a perder todo, de un minuto a otro.

Sus labios se juntaron en un nuevo beso apasionado.

Los mechones castaños de la chica se colaban entre las almohadas, esparciéndose como olas que él acariciaba con toques tiernos. Su boca rosa estaba entreabierta por los jadeos que emanaba. Y sus pequeñas manos acariciaban aquella espalda ancha del chico que estaba sobre ella.

Su raciocinio se había quedado atrás, junto a las ropas que se había quitado, y se sentía feliz por ello. El pudor que siempre creyó que iba a sentir se había esfumado, tal como la vergüenza al dejar que Harry la desnudara…. Por alguna razón que no entendía, él la hacía sentir demasiado bien como para preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

Los besos de Harry bajaron por su cuello hasta su plano vientre, y se detuvieron en los lindes que marcaban sus jeans ajustados. Sin alzar la vista desabrochó el botón que contenía su avance y jaló de la prenda hasta dejar las piernas de la chica completamente a su disposición.

Con sus dedos acarició sus rodillas, y subió hasta aquella mínima vestimenta que hacía juego con el sujetador ya sacado. Clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro nervioso de la castaña. Y en un lento movimiento bajó la última capa que cubría el esplendoroso cuerpo de la chica.

Se quedó quieto, contemplando, perdido en esas curvas que recién se marcaban en su cuerpo juvenil. Era aún más hermosa de lo que él había pensado, y se sentía increíblemente orgulloso de ser él el primero en percatarse.

Hermione mordió su labio, impaciente. Los ojos de Harry parecían quemarla con aquella mirada tan concentrada y sus dudas parecían brotar, hasta que sintió como los besos desesperados de él rozaban sus muslos y subían… hasta explotar en un grito.

Se aferró a las sábanas como si de ellas dependiera su vida, y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, pareciendo bombas de fuego que amenazaban con atravesar su tersa capa de piel.

Harry sonrió, subiendo hacia ella y besando aquella boca que aún permanecía abierta. El jeans que él llevaba puesto rozaba con fricción su piel sensible, y le dolía, la lijaba como si de verdad pudiera herirla esa tela rugosa.

- Me duele…- murmuró ella, entre golpes lujuriosos que recibía en su boca.

El muchacho comprendió de inmediato, y se sacó el pantalón con una impresionante facilidad. Hermione se sonrojó al ver como sólo los boxers cubrían su parte más íntima, y descubrió algo alarmada… que sería la primera vez que vería a un chico desnudo.

Las manos de él la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo caliente. Sus besos se volvieron a reunir con caricias que subía a un grado febril. Y de pronto Harry estaba completamente desnudo… respirando acelerado sobre el rostro acalorado de la castaña.

Sus manos viajaron hacia las entrepiernas de ella, y delicadamente las separó, buscando en su centro el punto culmine de una perfecta excitación. Hermione lanzó un leve jadeo al aire y buscó la mirada del chico, aquella mirada que le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Y entre un estado delirante de pasión, deseo y complicidad… él entró en ella como si la tierra prometida estuviera entremedio de aquella carne tierna. Rompió los obstáculos que evitaban la gloria, y logró atravesar la piel apretada hasta entrar por entero en el cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione rasguñó su espalda por el dolor, la tensión y el alivio que sentía al recibir aquel golpe, aquella embestida que la hacía marear y volar, subir y bajar, como si un torbellino la apresara.

Y ambos sabían que hacían lo correcto.

La respiración forzada, los gritos de placer, se confundían con el viento que golpeaba la carpa desde afuera. Ella sentía como una descarga eléctrica se extendía desde su vientre hasta su boca, buscando con ella aquellos labios que emanaban calor a unos centímetros de los suyos.

Las palpitaciones se descontrolaban, los sollozos, las lágrimas y las risas parecían miembros de una locura engorrosa, apocalíptica y malditamente perfecta. Sudaban, bañados, enjuagados en ese líquido pegajoso, lubrico.

Golpe tras golpe, uno a uno hicieron que ambos sintieran que el paraíso se acercaba, que la salvación estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban. Los miedos fueron cambiados por gritos endemoniados que parecían gruñidos descontrolados…

… ya no importaba si el mundo terminaba mañana, porque ellos tenían un hoy, un hoy maravilloso.

La chica sintió sus piernas temblar, segura de que ya no podría aguantar más, que aquella agradable sensación se haría incontenible. Él parecía estar igual, sintiendo la presión que golpeaba su miembro viril… haciendo que el reventar se hiciera inminente.

Y tras un último grito, un último alarido infernal ambos detonaron en el mar de las sensaciones… en el infinito del mundo de los pecados….

Harry se recostó, cayendo con peso a su lado. Su corazón aún parecía tronar en estado de verdadero catarsis en su interior, pareciendo sobrenatural y asombroso….

Hermione lo miró, con sus ojos brillantes… sus pupilas dilatadas. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados.

- Estaremos bien, ¿cierto, Harry?- le preguntó en un susurro, sintiéndose en calma junto al único hombre que siempre la había entendido.

Él sonrió, y besó su nuca con suavidad.

- Estando juntos, Herms… siempre estaremos bien-.

**&**

_Gracias a Mad Aristocrat por betear el fic. _

_Están todos invitados a entrar al mundo de Peter Pan Complex, un Blog creado para personas como nosotros. La dirección está en mi perfil._

_Esperando sus comentarios..._

_Ember._


End file.
